onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pacifista15/Aokiji vs. Akainu, Part 7
Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Aokiji narrows his eyes as he looks at Akainu. The dawn is breaking on the now-battered Punk Hazard, pockmarked with craters and covered in some areas with patches of ice or smoldering magma. Aokiji crouches, sensing an attack incoming. As he does so, his skin begins to turn blue, and a layer of ice begins to coat his body, hardening into plated ice armor. Akainu, meanwhile, holds out his left arm. His tattoo, consisting of various swirls and flowers, begins to glow red. From each one of the swirls, a tendril of liquid lava rises into the air and grows into a red-hot dog’s head. Akainu holds out his palm. Akainu: Inugami Guren; Wolf Pack!! The various dog heads shoot towards Aokiji. Aokiji forms razor-sharp blades of ice from his forearms and, as the dog heads approach, disappears. The dog heads explode into fragments as Aokiji suddenly appears above Akainu and launches a kick towards his head. Akainu abandons his attack to block, then throws his right arm into the air. Immediately, a blade of magma erupts from the ground, causing Aokiji to leap backward to dodge. Akainu claps his hands together, then separates them, causing a huge rift in the ground, spanning the entire width of the island, in front of him to open. From the rift, a huge wave of magma bursts from the ground and crashes over Aokiji. Aokiji: Ice Range!! Aokiji plants his feet in the ground then punches the ground with one hand. The ground cracks, and huge spires of ice burst from the ground. A mountain range of solid ice, taking up the entirety of Aokiji’s half of the island, appears before the wave if magma. The two forces collide, creating a mushroom cloud of steam. Akainu, unable to penetrate the wall of steam, retreats a short distance then punches the ground. Akainu: Ring of Fire!! The ground on Akainu’s side begins to crack, and huge bubbles of earth form. The bubbles crack open, and the magma flows out and hardens into several volcanoes. Akainu: Great Eruption; Mortar! The volcanoes rumble and explode, sending massive chunks of molten rock into the air. Aokiji, still in his armor, is standing atop one of his ice mountains trying to see through the steam. Suddenly, countless molten rocks begin to fall from the sky, smashing into the ice mountains. Aokiji dodges, but the mountains are not so lucky, and begin to crumble. Aokiji: Looks like it’s time to bring in that little surprise I left in the sky…. Aokiji leaps onto the peak of one of the ice mountains closest to Akainu’s half of the island and raises his hand. By this time, the majority of the steam has cleared, and Akainu is finally able to see Aokiji. Akainu: What the hell is he doing up there? From the snowing clouds above the island, the tip of a huge ice spear pokes out. The clouds split, and the rest of the spear is shown. It is an intricately carved spear, with various runes and symbols on the blade, which is a few hundred meters long by itself. Akainu: Is he trying to destroy the island? Akainu crouches, and the ground around his begins to heat up. The rocks in a fifty-meter radius around Akainu melt and begin to flow around Akainu’s body. Akainu leans back and rears back both of his fists in preparation. Aokiji brings his hand down, and the spear falls. As it comes down, it gathers speed and heads directly for Akainu. Aokiji: Ice Release, Heavenly Spear Gungnir!! Akainu: Great Eruption!! With a roar, Akainu throws both his fists forward. A solid column of magma meets the spear, but the attack does little to slow it. The spear collides with the island, kicking up a huge amount of dust. The shaft of the spear splinters, and its pieces fall to the earth, creating a massive pile of ice shards among Akainu’s volcanoes. Aokiji lets his hand fall to his side and looks at the debris. Aokiji: For a second there, it looked like he might have changed its trajectory…better go check it out. Aokiji jumps down and slides down the side of his ice mountain. At the bottom of his ice mountain, a small lake has formed, but Aokiji skates across it with ease. He reaches the other side of the lake and wanders forward. Picking his way through the ice shards, he reaches the spot where Akainu was. In this spot there is a huge crater with a massive gash in it. However, Akainu is not there, and neither is any ice. Aokiji: Did he melt it after all? That’s impossible... Suddenly Aokiji looks around. The ice shards around the crater are beginning to melt, with small droplets of water falling to the ground before hissing into steam. Aokiji, noticing something, looks up, then jumps backward. At the spot where he had been standing, the blade of his spear flies from the sky and embeds itself in the ground. Aokiji pauses and looks at the blade of ice, but a column of magma explodes from behind him. He spins to see Akainu walking from the column of magma. There is a vertical gash on the left side of Akainu’s chest, obscuring part of his tattoo, but he looks unfazed by Aokiji’s attack otherwise. Aokiji: Redirected my attack, eh? Not bad Akainu. Akainu looks up at the sky. The clouds above Punk Hazard are now glowing red against the darkening sky. Akainu: Oh, it’s about to be a lot more than “not bad” in a second, Aokiji. Aokiji launches himself at Akainu, creating claws of ice on his hands. Aokiji’s close combat assault forces Akainu back, who does not nothing but defend. Akainu glances up at the clouds, which are now glowing red even though it is night. Aokiji (still trading blows): What did you do Akainu? Akainu: Didn’t I say I had a surprise in the sky too? Akainu suddenly catches Aokiji’s arm, causing his ice armor to steam. Aokiji swings with his other hand, but Akainu throws Aokiji with one hand, sending him skidding away. Aokiji slides to a halt, and Akainu, looking up, points to the sky. Akainu: There we are, Aokiji!! Here comes my attack!! Aokiji: You can’t be serious... The clouds have evaporated, leaving Aokiji to look at a massive meteor bearing down on Punk Hazard. Category:Blog posts